fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z
Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z is another fanseries by MonoTheMonochrome. The main theme is sleep, dreams and subconsciousness with a stellar and sky sub-theme. It places emphasis on that you shouldn’t let the past hold you down and that you should go on and move towards a new tomorrow. It is unknown how many episodes this series will have, but it is planned to have one movie. (Mono doesn't mind if people correct grammar mistakes, formatting issues etc. on this page. Comments, thoughts, discussions, theories, worries and critiques are also welcomed with open arms!) Plot "The end of the dream, is the beginning of a new day." The Palace of Sleep is a calm, heavenly place located somewhere in the sky, where the sleep and dreams of people are created, as well protected. Peace is constant and prominent, until three mysterious girls appear and force all the civilians of the Palace in a deep comatose, even one of the Palace's two warriors known as Cure Aurora finds herself trapped. Her partner, Sayo Asahi, also known as Cure Cloud, is the only one able to escape to the human-world to hide. Completely unaware of the tragedy that had just occurred in a different world, Nemu Yozora continues her relaxing days as usual. Which mainly consist of her lounging in her own special place, which is actually an old caravan in the woods, reading some action manga or playing some cool video-games! But her lazy days come to a complete halt when she finds a sleeping, plush-like sheep inside. The sheep’s awakening lures three girls to their location and attack them. To protect the sheep as well herself, Nemu finds herself transforming into Cure Luna. From here on, Nemu’s life takes a whole different turn than she would have ever dreamed of. 'Characters' 'Pretty Cure' "The fantastical Dream Team, Oyasumi Precure Z!" Nemu Yozora / Cure Luna Voiced By: Asami Shimoda Intro: "Dreaming of the peaceful night sky! A dreamer of courage, Cure Luna!" Attacks: Moonlight Dreambeam, Dreamy Punch, Luminary Laser, Moonlight Kick, Zuper Bumber, Dream Coaster, Midnight Parade, Zuper Dreamcatcher Theme Colors: Gray & Pink Age 13. Energetic, adventurous and somewhat hot-blooded. Nemu never backs down from a challenge and always gives everything her 200%! She's brash and can rather impulsive sometimes, often landing her into trouble but, by the end of the day, she's a kind-hearted girl who loves the idea of fighting for justice and peace. Nemu is a little tomboy-ish and doesn't feel all that comfortable in dresses, but she still thinks they're pretty to look at. She lives with her grandmother, who she adores, and rarely seems to mention her parents. Nemu is naturally curious and while she does like exciting things, she doesn't want to worry her grandmother. Mayu Hoshizawa / Cure Stella Voiced By: Aya Uchida Intro: "Dreaming of the twinkling night sky! A dreamer of kindness, Cure Stella!" Attacks: Starlight Dreambeam, Starry Drizzle, Planet Orbiter, Luminous Lullaby, Comet Slide, Dream Coaster, Midnight Parade, Zuper Dreamcatcher Theme Color: Yellow Aged 15. A confident and hard-working girl. While a little unapproachable at first glance, once you get to know her better, you'll be surprised how unpredictable and slightly eccentric she can be. Mayu is a fashionista who loves experimenting with different clothes and accessoires. While she has some selfish moments and loves being in the spotlights, Mayu always looks out for others and will never turn her back on people in need. A running gag is that she tends to label almost every person she sees as her 'true love', only for it to end in heartbreak. Sayo Asahi / Cure Cloud Voiced By: Rina Hidaka Intro: "Dreaming of the ever changing sky! A dreamer of trust, Cure Cloud!" Attacks: Skylight Dreambeam, Lofty Cloud, Windy Tornado, Haze Screen, Icicle Tears, Dream Coaster, Midnight Parade, Zuper Dreamcatcher Theme Color: Sky Blue Aged 19. One of the Precure from the Palace of Sleep. Her true form is a white sheep with cloud-like wool. Sayo was the only one able to escape and is still deeply traumatized by the loss of her partner Asami, as well her home-world. A withdrawn and bashful girl who often tries to act more bold than she actually is, instead making her come off as incredibly awkward. She has trouble letting go of her past mistakes and tends to blame herself whenever something (either small or big, and either someone else's fault or her own) goes wrong. Despite being the oldest, Sayo may be the most childish and naive of the group, and is easily brought to tears. Sayo is also quite insecure, especially because of her failure and being a bad-luck magnet in general, so she has a strong desire to become stronger, but her soft-hearted personality often gets in the way of that. 'Allies' Makura / Night Knight Voiced By: Kenji Nojima Intro: "The Prince Charming who will protect your dreams! A dreamer of justice, Night Knight!" Attacks: Aurora Stream, Protection Veil, Midnight Parade, Zuper Dreamcatcher Theme Color: Red & Purple A character that will appear midway in the series and the closest thing to an actual mascot. While he has a human form, Makura is actually a magical pillow with special powers. He's a guardian who protected the comatose Tsubasa and kept bad dreams from taking over Tsubasa’s body while Mara was sealed inside her. After the half-way point of the series, he joins the girls in their fight, becoming the warrior Night Knight. While a tad stiff in his mannerism, he constantly tries to be a 'Prince Charming', acting heroic, helping people even when they don't need it, being overly polite to others and making dramatic speeches. He is actually just a huge dork with a little too much imagination, and because of being alone all the time has no idea how to interact with others. His wannabe-hero personality makes him quite popular with the local children, who look up to him like some kind of townshero. 'Villains' The Sandman A mysterious, hooded entity simply known as 'The Sandman'. He seems to be the 'boss' of the Night Terror Precure and provides them with special sand and powers to collect Nightmare Powder. Always speaks in a slow, deep voice and seems to be able to easily figure out someone's weakness, which he enjoys exploiting. He is seemingly stuck in a different dimension of some sort and thus only appears as some sort of shadow-like hologram to talk to the Night Terror Precure about current developements once every few weeks. '- Night Terror Pretty Cure' Self-proclaimed Precure Warriors who serve as the antagonists of the story. They use special sand-like powder to make people fall asleep and trap them in an eternal nightmare to collect Nightmare Powder. But why are they doing this? Aren't Precure supposed to save people? And where do they come from anyway? Yuka Ueshiba / Cure Toxic Voiced By: Saori Hayami Intro: "A seed born from a clever heart, Cure Toxic!" Attacks: Acid Spray, Decay Dance Theme-Color: Green Aged 15. The leader of the trio and the one who takes their mission very serious. Well, she actually takes almost everything serious. Yuka is a mature, collected yet cold and reclusive girl, armed with a silver tongue and venomous words for each and every situation. She prefers to not get too close to people and hates being touched, and touching others. She cares a lot about her appearance and considers Mayu her rival in beauty. She's also a huge fan of detective-novels. Yuka always wears magical gloves due to her poison-touch, which came with her powers. Homura Takeda / Cure Rage Voiced By: Chika Anzai Intro: "From the unlimited and untamed power in my heart, I am Cure Rage!" Attacks: Smash Chain, Violent Punch Theme-Color: Orange Aged 16. The second member and brawns of the group. Homura sees no need in planning and strategies, and just wants to kick some butt. Though, despite her roughness, she's probably the nicest of the trio, as she's rather good-natured and always gives the Precure a fair chance. She thinks of Yuka and Chie as her family because she, unlike others, used to be a solo fighter. Homura loves drawing (and is surprisingly good at it) and always does it when she's troubled. She's also quite simple-minded and is very easy to manipulate. She's, more often than not, used as a human-shield by her teammates. Homura has a huge disgust for cowards and thus can get annoyed at Sayo's attitude. Chie Hayase / Cure Warp Voiced By: Sayaka Aoki Intro: "From left to right, and right to left! The pixelated fighter of pace, Cure Warp!" Attacks: Polygon Warp, Power Glove Theme-Color: Dark Blue Aged 13. Before becoming a Precure, Chie was an average kid who was bored with her average life. Chie hates everything 'normal' and always looks for excitement in stuff. A big action and video-games fan, especially when stuff explodes, which gets her very excited. Chie is incredibly stubborn, loud and can be a little obnoxious sometimes. She may just be annoying for the sake of annoying people. Chie doesn't take many things serious and sees everything as an 'awesome' game, which causes her to get at odds with Yuka quite often. Can be quite devious despite her childlike innocence. Despite having similar likes and personalities with Nemu, the two can't stand each other and always butt heads over small things. Yue Kara / Prima Crescent Voiced By: Asami Shimoda Intro: "On the edge of midnight. I’m the bringer of the darkest night, Prima Crescent!" Attacks: Discordia Notte, Brillante Incubo Theme Color: Black & Purple A villain introduced in the middle of the series, just after Makura joins the group, and could be considered an 'ally' to the Night Terror Precure. Yue is a girl who looks almost identical to Nemu. Which makes pretty much everyone (including herself) curious about her origins. Because of being constantly compared to Nemu, she soon grows to hate the other girl. Especially since Nemu starts to insist that they must be ‘twins separated at birth’, which annoys her to no end. Smug, cruel and proud with a sadistic love for tormenting people and trampling over others’ feelings. Yue is an incredibly fearsome foe with many dark powers and is considered Sandman’s ‘ace’. She has the powerful ability to make dreams/nightmares real, forcefully dragging them out of people’s Dream Dimensions. Yumekui The monsters-of-the-week. They are summoned when one of the Night Terror Precure uses the special sleep sand to make someone fall into a deep slumber, which opens some sort of portal to that person's Dream Dimension. The Yumekui, and the dream dimensions, take an abstract form of the victim's mental state and insecurities. To defeat them, the Precure have to find and defeat said Yumekui, which can literally be anything in the Dream Dimension. The Yumekui will slowly eat away the victim’s dream and traps them into a neverending nightmare. Their name roughly translates to Dream Eater. 'Other Characters' Toshiko Yozora Nemu's grandmother who dotes on her quite a lot. Toshiko is a warm-hearted and understanding woman who's always honest and actually very brave when faced with danger. Like Nemu, she used to search for adventure too when she was younger, which got her into quite a lot of trouble. She quickly accepts Sayo into their household. Kenji Hoshizawa Father of Mayu and Hiroshi. While his wife is in the hospital, he has taken over her antique shop and has quite a hard time running it. He loves his children dearly and always has time for them, if not, he will make time for them. Emi Hoshizawa The hospitalized mother of Mayu and Hiroshi. It's better not to ask Mayu about her. Mayu has her Cure-Clock even before she becomes a Precure. Said Cure-Clock belonged to her mother, which has Mayu become suspicious of her absent mother. Could she have been a Precure too? Hiroshi Hoshizawa Mayu's 8-year old brother. An eternally cheerful, outspoken kid with a love for heroes and gets surprisingly along with his sister, despite the two having totally different interests and personalities. He's suspiciously often plagued by nightmares, but luckily his sister is there to sing him a lullaby to calm him down. Akira 'Dawn' Akatsuki A childhood friend of Mayu, who never left the world of beauty-pegeants and still participates in various cities and towns. She's better known by her stage-name 'Dawn'. Though quite spoiled and brutally honest, Akira is very lonely and considers Mayu her only friend. She loves caramel and is often seen eating caramel-candy when she's nervous, such a before a performance. 'The Palace of Sleep' Asami Asahi / Cure Aurora Intro: "Dreaming of the colorful morning sky! A dreamer of loyalty, Cure Aurora!" Attacks: Daylight Dreambeam, Rainbow Loop Theme Color: Pink Aged 19. Sayo's partner who was put into a coma during the attack on the Palace of Sleep. Asami has been a Precure since she was a child and was trained by the famous Cure Astro before the latter disappeared without a trace. According to Sayo, Nemu is quite similar to Asami, both in looks and personality. Her real form is a pastel-pink teddy-bear with a black ribbon on her head. It soon turns out that she was keeping quite some secrets from Sayo and the key Asami gave to her before the attack may hold some answers. Lady Rem The current ruler of the Palace of Sleep and a priestess of deities Coma and Insomnia. She's responsible for keeping a secure balance between sleep and consciousness. Lady Rem watches over everyone's dreams from the sky and created the Cure-Clocks during a crisis from many years ago. She is currently in a deep coma, like everyone else in the Palace. ??? / Cure Astro A somewhat famous Cure who used to protect the Palace of Sleep and was a mentor of Cure Aurora. Until she suddenly disappearing one day. Though Sayo has never spoken to her personally, she does know about her and has some faint memory of what she looks like. Tsubasa Yumeno / Cure Sogno* Intro: "Dreaming of tomorrow’s morning sky! A dreamer of harmony, Cure Sogno!" Attacks: Sogno Song, Dream Drain Punch Theme Color: Purple The very first Precure from a distant past, when the God of Nightmares, Mara, terrorized the world. Giving everyone endless, terrifying nightmares. One day, Tsubasa found a Cure-Clock next to her bed and was granted magical powers. She used said powers to give fend off the nightmares and eventually seal Mara away in her body. Tsubasa herself fell into a comatose state and was sealed away to a safe, unknown place so that nobody would be able to release Mara. Lady Rem used to be a good friend of her and she's known as a legend in the Palace of Sleep, having various statues bearing her name. According to Lady Rem, Tsubasa used to be surprisingly reserved and lady-like, and loved writing. Rumor goes that she still has some works of Tsubasa lying around somewhere in her room. Coma (God of Sleep) & Insomnia (God of Awakening) Two mysterious, god-like entities, who co-exist and protect the day-night-cycle of people over the world. With Coma letting people fall asleep and Insomnia letting people awaken from their slumbers. Mara (God of Nightmares) A third, and weaker, deity who used to give people endless nightmares. Until Tsubasa sealed him away in her body. Movie Characters Hoshimiya The Ringmaster The main villain of the Movie. * Dice * Mystic * Trance Items Cure-Clocks The transformation-devices that resembles an old-fashioned but kinda small alarm-clocks. To transform, the girls turn the hand around to 12-O'clock and shout "Wake Up! Precure Switch!". While Sayo's Cure-Clock was given to her by Lady Rem herself, both Nemu and Mayu's ones originally belonged to someone else. Nemu's Cure-Clock was originally Asami's and Mayu's belonged to her currently absent mother Locations Yumemura A fictional village where most of the story takes place. Yumemura is a rural village with a rather small population count. Almost everyone knows each other. *'Yumeji School': A small school, located near the west of the village. It has very minimal teachers and students, all from the village. *'Starlight Antiques': The antique shop owned by Mayu's family. They live above the shop. *'Bikkuri Bakery' *'Kaguya Inn' *'Abandoned Caravan': Nemu's self-proclaimed 'special place' just outside the village. While Nemu initially wanted to make a tree-house, she instead found the abandoned caravan and decided that would be much easier! Her grandmother helped her clean it up before she filled the place with some of her favorite, awesome Manga's, some snacks and a cozy chair. After the Night Terror Cures attack, they claim it as their 'fortress'. Palace of Sleep A huge palace located somewhere in the sky, ruled by the gentle Lady Rem. While its population consists of fairies resembling various stuffed animals (such as teddy bears and sheep), various have the ability to access a human-form. Dream Dimensions Whenever someone sleeps, their consciousness unwittingly travels to their own Dream Dimension in their minds. Their current mental state are what decide the form of the Dream Dimension. Dream Dimensions can look like anything, but mostly they are surreal, nonsensical and sometimes just plain weird. The Precure (including the Night Terror Cures) are the only ones able to enter people’s Dream Dimension, and almost all the battles between them takes place in these. Movie Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z The Movie: Twinkle Twinkle! Precure's Strongest Wish! Seemingly takes place mid-series. During a meteor shower, Mayu stumbles upon a rather strange sight: a girl falling from the sky! The girl introduces herself as Hoshimiya, a 'wishing star'. She promises the heroes a wish if they help her. Her planet has been taken over by a clown-like man, who soon forces the group into a series of deadly games with the fate of the planet, and the whole universe, at stake! But... is that all there is to it? Trivia *All pictures were created with Kisekae. But proceed with caution, the site is Not Safe For Work. *Tsubasa Yumeno / Cure Sogno belongs to Julia (Firechick12012) and was created as an OC for this fanseries. The author liked her a lot so she decided to give her a role. And it turned out to be a big, important role. *Little info about the ending songs. **Precure-Go-Round is a slide-show of the Oyasumi and Night Terror Cures having fun at various attractions in a theme-park, while chibi-fied versions of the Cures dance at the sides of the screen. **Tonight, Kigurumi Deluxe! is the traditional upbeat 3D dance featuring all the Cures (plus Makura and Yue) dancing in animal-themed onesies. **Sweet Night~Sweet Dreams is a slow and mellow ending with abstract visuals of the main characters in their Dream Dimensions. Gallery Category:Mono's fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Fan Series